


The Perfect Day

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: Random, Short Phan AU's [3]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, danandphilgames - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phan - Freeform, The Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: Phil tried to give Dan the perfect day, which is just the two of them and Nuki enjoying a relaxing day together.





	The Perfect Day

“Dan wake up,” Phil said touching Dan’s shoulder with a light shove.

The dream Dan was having was intense and vivid, but as soon as Phil’s voice broke through his slumber it was forgotten.  His heart was struggling to go back to its normal beating pattern, and air was traveling to his lungs haphazardly, while his body was shaking from the residual unease the dream had brought him.

“Are you alright?”  Phil asked gently tracing up and down Dan’s arm trying to settle his nerves a little.

“Just a nightmare,” Dan said placing his hand over his heart feeling it slow down ever so slightly.  What really did the trick though was the way Phil was watching over him with a slight bit of concern.  It reminded him of where he was; safe in bed with his best friend and love of his life, a place where no one could hurt either of them.  

“It must’ve been awful, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Phil said laying back down next to Dan and cuddling up to his side.  He let his hand travel across Dan’s chest and softly rest over his heart. Phil could feel the way Dan’s heart was working and it made him feel relaxed.

“I’m probably just stressed,” Dan answered placing his hand on top of Phil’s.

“You have been working a lot lately,” Phil smiled, “you just seem so much happier now that we’ve told the internet about us.”

“I am,” Dan yawned, “I feel free.”

Instead of replying Phil tilted his head up to give Dan a small kiss on the underside of his chin.  The kiss made Dan’s heart flutter in that way it only did for Phil. At first it was something he didn’t quite understand, but lately, it was just about the only thing that made sense sometimes.  It was like the entire world was just waiting for the two of them to understand that their souls were put on earth at the same time just so they could find each other, and live in harmony as long as the cosmos permitted.  And once they did, that’s when everything started to find clarity.

“What do you want to do today?” Phil asked as his eyes drank Dan in as if it was the last time he would ever see him.  “Pretend that the word perfect exists, what does that mean to you?”

Dan smiled at Phil and pointed a finger at him.  It was cheesy, but Dan couldn’t himself since in his heart it was the truth.  Phil was everything that was right in Dan’s world. If he didn’t know any better he would say that Phil was the absolute center of the universe and that everything that had happened and would come to pass was just so Phil Lester could exist at that very moment in time.  Even though it wasn’t sound logic, it still felt true on so many levels, and that was one thing Dan couldn’t possibly deny.

“Come on Dan,” Phil said as a blush crept onto his cheeks, “be serious, what does your perfect day look like?”

“I don’t know, Phil,” Dan answered honestly, “all that I know is that it would be spent by your side.”

“I love you,” Phil answered, “but think of something, while I make breakfast.”

“Okay, okay,” Dan said with a smile as he watched Phil climb out of their bed.  Ever since they had announced their relationship online they decided to move into an actual house, one where they got to share a rather large bedroom.  The house was so much more than just a place to live, it was a place they both felt safe and happy and they knew they could always be together there. It was their perfect place.

Pulling back the covers, Dan knew exactly what he wanted his perfect day to be.  The carpet on the floor was soft as he pulled himself out of the warmth of the mattress he and Phil shared.  As he made his way to their kitchen he took in every little detail he could of their home. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he just felt this pull to let his fingertips dance across the white walls, and stop to look at every photo they had laying around.  When he made it to their lounger he picked up his favorite photo and traced his fingers over the image.

The picture was of him and Phil sitting so close to each other that it was almost hard to distinguish where one ended and the other began.  Laying across their laps was their Shiba Inu, Nuki, who was still just a puppy at the time and a fairly new addition to their small family. Nuki was sleeping, and Phil was looking at the puppy with so much love and care that he missed the way Dan was looking at him.  It was that look a lot of their internet followers caught him doing in many screenshots of their videos together, they had deemed the look heart eyes, and they weren’t wrong. It was a look of pure love and admiration. And the two of them were so distracted that they didn’t notice Phil’s mom take the photo of them.  It was beautiful.

Gently Dan placed the photo back down and finally made his way into the kitchen.  Nuki was laying by Phil’s feet, his head on his paws, as Phil made two omelets. Dan smiled at his boys before taking a seat at their kitchen island.

“So,” Phil said turning off the flame, “what does your perfect day look like?”

“Me, you, and Nuki enjoying each other’s company,” Dan answered as Phil served the omelets.

“Perfect,” Phil smiled as he took a bite of his own omelet, “then today the three of us enjoy each other’s company.”

***

Dan held the leash, and Phil held his hand.  They were walking around a park together, and it seemed like the rest of the world was still asleep.  Birds were chirping, creating a beautiful song that the three of them strolled along to. It was a rather sunny day for London, but nobody was complaining since there was a light breeze to balance out the heat.

“I love you,” Dan said randomly as he squeezed Phil’s hand a little.

“I love you too,” Phil said pulling Dan to a stop and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  The kiss shocked Dan a little, they weren’t usually the type to show a lot of affection in public, but Dan wasn’t about to protest kissing Phil.  The way they shone together was a challenge to the sun, a challenge it would undoubtedly fall short on. For a while, the world around them melted it away into a giant puddle of gray because the absorbed all the color, and it only ended when Nuki barked and started to pull Dan.

“I think we’re embarrassing him,” Dan chuckled as the trio started to walk again.

“I think he’s just happy we’re outside,” Phil said happily resting his head on Dan’s shoulder as they walked.  Dan couldn’t help but crinkle his nose because Phil’s hair tickled, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he always loved when Phil would rest his head on Dan’s shoulder because his hair was always soft and smelt familiar, it smelt like home.  Plus it always made Dan’s stomach turn inside out in a good way.

Before they knew it they were back at their front door.  The day was slowly dying out, but Dan had never felt more alive in his entire life.  Or maybe alive wasn’t the right word, more like awake. Everything around him was buzzing with energy, all of it begging Dan to notice it’s beauty.  And it all had beauty, and it was all eye-catching, but none of it compared to Phil.

“What?” Phil asked with a smile as he pushed their door open and let Nuki bolt inside.

“You’re beautiful,” Dan answered simply leaning in as the world fell into slow motion. Dan had always found the anticipation better than the kiss, it was the wait that made the whole ordeal beautiful.  The way his stomach filled with tiny dragons that excitedly fluttered around inside. The way his heart skipped beats the more his mind reminded him that soon he and Phil would be connected in a beautifully intimate way.  The way his hands started to reach out and cup Phil’s perfect face without Dan even telling them to. The way his lips already knew how it would feel to have Phil’s lips claiming them as their own all over again. The way he tried to remember the last thing that touched Phil’s lips so he could anticipate the way this kiss would taste.  But most of all it was the way he knew that each kiss was another way of saying that they loved each other, and all of that was just leading up to another “I love you.”

At first, their lips brushed each other and nothing more.  It was like a breath shared between the two of them. But then in the same moment that Dan’s hands finally connected with Phil, their lips did more than brush.  As their lips came together it sent the Earth’s rotation spinning in the opposite direction. The dragons in Dan’s chest grew larger and more chaotic. The heartbeats that had been skipped in the anticipation of it all had come back to his chest.  The hands that belonged to him held Phil’s face as delicately as possible as his thumbs traced a line along his jaw. The feeling of their lips melded together with love was exactly familiar and gorgeous. The taste of sweets on Phil’s lips and tongue made Dan smile into their kiss.  All of it, all of it was screaming “I love you,” and Dan was sure he was screaming it right back.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

“I already miss you,” Phil said pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead against Dan’s.

“What?” Dan asked confused.  Dan felt Phil’s tears on his cheeks, and almost mistook it for rain.

“How am I supposed to live my life without you, Dan?”

“Phil, what are you talking about?” Dan squeezed Phil’s face trying to comfort him, “I’m right here.”

“I wish I could’ve given you this perfect day sooner,” Phil whispered his breath fanning over Dan’s face.  He placed a kiss on the tip of Dan’s nose, “I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too,” but Phil was gone.  The house and Nuki were gone as well.  As Dan looked around him he saw nothing but white.  The air that surrounded him was perfectly comfortable, and somehow easier to breathe than any air he had breathed before.

“Daniel Howell,” a mysterious voice boomed into to the vast colorlessness.

“Yes?” Dan called out confused.  “Where am I? What happened to Phil and Nuki?”  Before Dan’s eyes, a man appeared dressed in a black suit.

“When a person passes away, with so much potential, and at a young age we try our best to give them one last day of pure happiness.”  The man said in a voice that made Dan relax despite what was being said. “You’re one of those people Daniel. You only lived a quarter of your life, one that would have changed the world.  You left behind so many loose endings with people who are still alive, but those people will tie them together in the time they have left. We dug into your heart and saw what you wanted for yourself and gave it to you.  A peaceful life with your soulmate, doing what the two of you love to do. It’s time now to go on to the eternal rest.”

“But what about Phil?  I can’t leave him, he needs me.”  Dan said sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as tears started to spill out of his eyes.  “What about all the people who look up to me, they count on me. I wasn’t ready to leave.”

“No one ever is,” the man answered stepping forward offering Dan his hand.

“I can’t,” Dan shook his head stepping backwards, “I didn’t say goodbye.”

“Take my hand,” the man waggled his fingers.

“I’ll wait for Phil,” Dan protested.

“That’s not how this works,” the man answered with a sad smile.  “It’s time if you don’t take my hand your soul be lost.”

“Will I ever see him again?” Dan asked, his voice quivering with desperation and sadness.

“You two are soulmates, you’re destined to find each other, in life and death.”

Dan took a deep breath before placing his palm in the mysterious man’s.  When their hands met Dan saw every moment of his life flash before his eyes.  There was so much happiness, pain, love, sadness, desperation, laughing, hope, highs, lows, internet videos, family, friends, and Phil, but amongst all of that, there was no regret. And the very last thing he saw was him and Phil hitting upload on the video that changed it all.  

_Why do you always make cat whiskers on your face?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit this idea came from a Tumblr post.


End file.
